The Water Prophecy
by Gail Lucinda Autor
Summary: What started out as a hunt became a disaster for young ValleyClan apprentice Ripplepaw. When she uncovers the secret of the deputy's death, she is driven out. She and newfound friend Storm must work together to save the Clans.
1. Alleigences

_**ALLEGIANCES**_

**ValleyClan**

**Leader**-Firstar, brown tabby tom with deep green eyes

**Deputy**-Frostleaf, white she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine cat**-Rosepool, reddish tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors**

Flameclaw-flame tabby tom with amber eyes

Rainstep-dark blue-black tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Ripplepaw

Sparrowflight-red tabby she-cat

Shadewing-dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Lilypaw

Lightfall-golden tabby she-cat

Pinestep-golden brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Robinpaw

Lionstrike-big golden tabby tom

Silverclaw-silver she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Thornpaw

Foxtail-orange tom with green eyes

Brooksong-small grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Meadowjay-gray tom with green eyes

Owlfoot-brown tom with amber eyes

Redwing-red tom with green eyes

**Apprentices**

Ripplepaw-blue grey she-cat with swirly dark tabby markings and green eyes

Lilypaw-frosted golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Thornpaw-brown tabby tom with green eyes

Robinpaw-red tom with amber eyes

**Queens**

Brightwing-tortiseshell she-cat with green eyes

(Mother of Shykit)

Aspenwing-expecting gray she-cat with green eyes

**Elders **

Flowershine-golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Stripeheart-dark tabby tom with blue eyes

**LedgeClan**

**Leader**-Stonestar, gray tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy**-Sandblaze, ginger tom with blue eyes

**Medicine cat**-Feathearflight, white she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors**

Firewing-orange tabby tom with green eyes

Bearheart-brown tom with amber eyes

Littleleap-small tortiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**HillClan**

**Leader**-Rainstar-blue-grey tabby tom with blue eyes

**Deputy**-Snowfall-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine cat-**Sagewhisker-golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors**

Ashfall-grey tom with amber eyes

Wolfclaw-dark grey tom with amber eyes

Heronflight-white tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Jaypaw

Mallardwing-brown tom with green eyes

**PeakClan**

**Leader**-Blizzardstar, white tom with blue eyes

**Deputy**-Dawnflight, orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Medcine cat**-Minnowstreak, silver she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors**

Darkflight-black tom with blue eyes

Sunrace-orange tom with green eyes

Leafstorm-brown tom with green eyes

**Cats Outside the Clans**

Storm-grey tom with blue eyes.


	2. Prologue

_The dark brown cat slipped through the night. His Clan trailed behind him._

_ "What will we do, Pinestar?" his mate whispered fearfully._

_ "The Clans surely heard the stones thunder," the small cat on the other side of Pinestar replied. "Surely they will understand."_

_ "I don't know, Birdstep," Pinetsar sighed to his deputy. "I do certainly hope so."_

_ "We always have hope," his mate agreed, nuzzling him. They fell silent again as they neared the Rocks. _

_ "DarkClan is approaching!" yowled a voice._

_ "Good. Then maybe we can begin," said another haughtily. Pinestar rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored the remark as they stepped into the spacious riverside clearing. A large pile of boulders dominated the center. The apprentices were playing around the base, while the deputies sat on some of the lower rocks. Four of the leaders sat on the highest boulder, looking down on the clearing, chatting amongst themselves. Pinestar bounded up to join them. _

_ "Welcome," Goldenstar of ValleyClan said. All four cats looked at least remotely concerned, some more so than others._

_ Dawnstar, leader of LedgeClan, stepped forward. "We heard the stones thunder down Darkstone. Are you alright?"_

_ Pinestar thrashed his tail. "Does what you see below you look alright?" Indeed, there were only a few DarkClan cats below, and all looked shaken. _

_ "In that case, you can go first," said Plainstar of HillClan. Climbstar of PeakClan nodded agreement, obviously itching with curiosity. _

_ "Thank you," said Pinestar. He stepped forward and yowled. A silence fell in the clearing below. "Cats of all Clans," he began. "A great tragedy has befallen DarkClan. Three days ago many stones thundered down our mountain, crushing part of our camp and killing many of our cats. My kits are among some of the dead." Gasps of horror racked the clearing. Softeyes, Pinestar's mate, nodded tearfully as the cats around her began offering their consolation. _

_ "We cannot be sure that this will not happen again. I ask you, friends, that you give us at least a small portion of your territory, at least until we can find someplace else."_

_ He looked around pleadingly. Goldenstar was first to speak. "I apologize, old friend. But we can hardly feed ourselves in the territory we have." He stepped back and looked away._

_ Plainstar was next. "I apologize, too. But we as well have difficulty feeding our Clan. Times will not permit us."_

_ Climbstar nodded agreement. "I'm sorry," was all he could offer._

_ Pinestar looked at Dawnstar with desperate eyes. "Please, Dawnstar. We would not need much what with the current size of our Clan."_

_ "No!" a cat from below yowled. "Perhaps StarClan wants them gone! Why else would they have made the rocks thunder?"_

_ Dawnstar hissed wildly at him. Most of the cats looked outraged, but a few nodded their heads slowly._

_ Dawnstar looked up at the stars, then back at Pinestar. "Pinestar, I..." _

_ There was a long silence._

_ Then Dawnstar slowly shook her head._

_ Pinestar's face turned to outrage. "Then we leave," he snarled. He leapt from the boulder. "DarkClan! To me!" His cats hurried over. "Snowfall?" he asked a pregnant queen. "Will you be coming with us?"_

_ "My faith is to my Clan, not to any of these scumbags," Snowfall replied disdainfully. "I'm not that far gone yet. I'm coming," she said firmly. Pinestar nodded, relieved. He turned and started off so fast that Birdstep and Softeyes had to run to reach their places on either side of him. At the edge of the clearing, he turned back, motioning his cats on. When they had all passed him, he spoke. _

_ "StarClan will punish you!"_

_ Then he disappeared into the night._


	3. Chapter 1

_Mouse!_ There, in the bushes! My tail twitched, and I heard the mouse freeze. _Foxdung!_ Was a tail twitch really enough to alert a mouse? Was I doing something wrong? This is what I get for being a perfectionist. 

My name is Ripplepaw. I'm an apprentice of ValleyClan, and this was my first lone hunt. (I'd been apprenticed in early spring, when prey is scarce, and hadn't had much hunting practice. They don't let apprentices hunt then, when inexperience can mean prey loss.) I wanted to have more than a mouse to bring back to the fresh kill pile, but having a mouse wouldn't be a bad idea.  
I froze, even holding my breath. But the mouse still sat frozen. _StarClan, let it be mine!_ After several agonizing seconds the mouse resumed its tiny little mouse life. I began creeping closer, slowly, one teensy little step at a time... 

It snapped to attention and raced off. I lunged but fell short. _Foxdung!_ What in StarClan had I done wrong? 

Was it really me? I sat up, ears pricked, closed my eyes, blocking out all my other senses in order to concentrate. Twigs snapped, off to the right. A cat snarled and another hissed, faintly. An outright yowl broke out but was silenced sharply and immediately. 

I bolted in the direction of the sound, feeling the earth under my paws so as not to make noise. 

Another yowl broke out. This time I recognized the yowler. Frostleaf, ValleyClan deputy! 

I slowed and crouched low, moving silently now, taking careful note of each and every step. I reached the edge of a tiny hollow, one I'd passed many times before and never really noted. I'd tried hunting there once or twice but to no avail. But now a greater hunt was taking place. 

Flameclaw, (a senior warrior,) and Frostleaf were locked in combat, jaws snapping wildly. Blood spattered the forest floor, and it looked to me as though most of it was Frostleaf's; there were fewer wounds on Flameclaw. 

As the two cats rolled past, Frostleaf spotted me. Her blue eyes, still fierce, locked on mine. "Stay hidden," she breathed, so softly that I wasn't even sure I'd heard her. But apparently Flameclaw had. 

"What was that?" he snarled, swatting her across the cheek. She screeched in agony and clawed at him feebly. My eyes were wide with terror, my muscles tense with wanting to help. But Frostleaf continued to hold my gaze steadily, giving me the same warning look she had Thornpaw when she'd caught him putting mouse bile in his brother Robinpaw's bed. I cowered behind the ferns and she nodded slightly. 

Then it happened. 

Flameclaw flipped her on her back and slashed open her belly. He was panting wildly as he watched her bleed out upon the grass. He looked down at her with icy cold eyes. He gave one disdainful hiss. "Not so tough are we now, old friend?" he spat in her face. 

"Forget it, you mangy StarClan forsaken piece of foxdung. You'll never win!" 

Flameclaw spat at her again and stalked off. 

As soon as he was out of earshot I bolted for Frostleaf. She looked up at me wonderingly, the way she did when she was in the nursery and saw her kits for the first time. I would know. I was there. 

"Frostleaf?" I whispered, hardly daring to breathe. 

"Oh, Ripplepaw." Her eyes were far away as she sighed. "What have I done?" 

"Nothing," I told her, desperately trying to soothe her. 

"I have done something," she snarled. I leapt back the ferocity in her voice. Her face softened and she took a steadying breath before continuing. "Believe what you will, young one," she rasped. "But know this: Water is always stronger than fire, no matter how small. But it never hurts to have a larger storm." 

I nodded, but I wasn't sure what she meant. 

"Good luck on your journey, Ripplepaw. You and your fellows are the future. Of all the Clans."

The death rattle of her last breath hissed from her ribs with a sigh. The Clan deputy was gone. 

A rustle in the ferns. Flameclaw was returning. I dove back into the bushes. The red-orange tom held two things: a fat blackbird and a vole in his jaws, and he kicked along a foul-smelling lump of moss with his paws. My eyes widened. Was that...foxdung! I realized suddenly what he was doing. He was covering up his tracks! 

The tom smeared the foxdung all over the hollow, taking great care to cover most of the blood. He then slit open the blackbird and scattered bits of it about. He was making it look like a fox was here! 

But His Evilness wasn't done yet. He picked up Frostleaf and hauled her to the river, many fox-lengths away. Then he came back for the dung, and smeared it over the trail to the stream and over Frostleaf's body. 

It had all been carefully planned out. There was no evidence to incriminate him, aside from a few scratches, and then he could say he's had a close encounter with the fox and chased it over the border stream. 

It was perfect! 

Perfectly deadly.


	4. Chapter 2

I scrambled up a tree just in time. Flameclaw walked under me. I tensed. I wanted revenge. "For Frostleaf," I hissed through gritted, chattering teeth. I would only get one chance. If I didn't kill him now he would find some way to kill me knowing I had witnessed what he had done.  
I lunged and landed screeching in the middle of his back. Flameclaw leapt up into the air but I hung on desperately. I managed to yank myself forward and bite the back of his neck. He hissed and then pulled the worst move possible for me: he rolled. I jumped clear and landed a tail length away, hissing and spitting. His eyes were wide with shock. I guess he hadn't realized apprentices could hurt that much.  
"You...killed...Frostleaf!" I snarled.  
He glared at me. But then his ears pricked. He looked up thoughtfully. Then he raised his voice. "It's okay, Ripplepaw. I understand how you could have mistaken me for a LedgeClan cat. I do look a lot like Firewing, especially since Frostleaf's body is lying there on the border."  
I stared at him, bewildered. Then the patrol walked through the bushes. I understood now. He was covering for us. He'd deal with me later, and again I felt real fear thrill through my veins.  
"What's going on here?" It was Rainstep, my mentor, at the head of a patrol. "Ripplepaw, what are you doing? You're supposed to be hunting!"  
"I was," I told him. "But there's something at the border you need to see." Rainstep could see I wasn't saying more, so he looked at Flameclaw, who flicked his tail at the stream. We followed him, and it was all I could do not to pounce again.

When Frostleaf's body came into view, my heart was wrenched as Lilypaw, Frostleaf's daughter, screeched "No!" She bolted for her. I hung back with Flameclaw. I glared at him. He smiled, but it was a cold smile. His amber eyes were icy.

"I hate you," I spat. He shrugged and began delicately licking his paw.  
This tom was infuriating! I rose and went to comfort Lilypaw, who was sobbing loudly. I hoped that every one of her cries were like a claw through his heart. I hoped he hated himself forever. I hoped he felt terrible remorse and tried to run away or commit suicide or something!

As usual, it was too much to hope.

We went back to camp quietly, mournfully. A loud gulp would occasionally escape from Lilypaw. Rainstep and Foxtail, the other patrol member, carried Frostleaf's body between them. Once in a while I glanced over at Flameclaw. He played his part well, quiet, his head down.

At last we reached camp. We slipped under the fallen pine that lay over the main entrance, through a layer of ferns, and into the main, grassy area of our camp. Firstar sat sunbathing in front of his den. He leapt to his paws when he saw us. His eyes fell on Frostleaf and he blinked a few times, unable to believe what he was seeing. He froze for a few moments, then yet out a yowl. He leapt up onto Highboulder, on top of his den.

I guess I should take a moment here to explain our camp. See, our legends tell us that long ago, instead of a valley between the Highstones (the five mountains which surround us) there was a deep, enormous river of ice. It dropped big, smooth boulders all across the valley when it melted. There are hollows beneath a lot of them, which make some of our dens. Firstar's just happens to be in one such hollow. He stands atop it to address the Clan.

Which is where he stood now as the Clan gathered, looking confused.

"Clanmates," he said. His voice rang flat as the valley floor. "There has been a death among us. Frostleaf, our great and noble deputy, has passed on this sunrise." Stunned silence hung over the Clan like a heavy storm cloud. Then wails of grief began to split the air.

Firstar allowed them to grieve for a few moments, then flicked his tail for silence. "She was a beloved deputy, mother, and of course, mentor. We will work hard to discover the cause of her death. But for now, I must choose our new deputy. The patrols will continue as usual. I am not to be disturbed." With that he slipped down from the Highboulder and into his den.

The Clan broke, moving off in little clumps. Several moved forward to gather around Frostleaf's body. They made sure to leave room so that Rosepool could comfort Lilypaw, who stood at her mother's head. I saw her push her an herb, thyme perhaps. I decided I had better stay in camp, because of Flameclaw. I'd been in border skirmishes, but never had I been more scared for my life.

The moon finally rose. Firstar slipped out of his den and once more topped Highboulder. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highboulder!" he called. The Clan gathered, the cats who were huddled around Frostleaf stepped back. Firstar stepped forward.

"I say these words in front of the body of Frostleaf, in hopes that she may hear and approve my choice."

_Say Flameclaw and she won't just disapprove, she'll flay you alive! _I thought desperately.

Of course my desperate pleas were ignored. What else is new?

Firstar took a deep breath, then spoke again. "Flameclaw will be ValleyClan's new deputy."

_Why you..._ I shook my head in despair while the Clan cheered. Flameclaw stepped up to meet his leader. "I'm honored, Firstar," he said. His voice was heavy with fake -though only I saw it as this-emotion. "I will do my best to serve all of you," he added with a modest-again, fake-dip of his head.

It was now or never. I had to do something! Or at least try.

It was foolish, I know. But I stepped forward, took a shaky breath, and yowled, "Stop!"


	5. Chapter 3

All eyes turned towards me. "What are you talking about, Ripplepaw?" Flameclaw asked, a strugglingly bemused expression on his face. I could read his eyes, though. _Stop. Stop now, mouse-brain!_

_ No,_ I glared back. He faltered slightly. "I'm talking about you, _murderer!_" I spat, lashing my tail. Shocked murmurs rippled through the Clan.

"_What?_" Firstar demanded.

"It's true," I said shakily. "He killed Frostleaf. He did!" I insisted. But I could tell they didn't believe me.

"Treason!" said Flameclaw, sounding shocked.

"Now, now," Rainstep said quickly. "She was, after all, very close to Frostleaf. We all were. She's just looking for someone to blame. Right, Ripplepaw?" His eyes, too, spoke to me. _Say yes. Say yes! _

I just shook my head. "It's true. I saw it."

"Are you going to believe this?" Flameclaw demanded.

Firstar looked down and shook his head, slowly.

"No," I whispered. But I knew what I had to do.

I had to save my Clan from this monster.

Even if it meant they would never trust me again.

I crouched low, fluffing my fur up as a warning. Flameclaw's eyes widened. "You wouldn't," he breathed, obviously remembering our tussle earlier.

_Oh yes, I would. _

And I sprang.

I flew through the air and landed on his back, digging in my claws as hard as I could. The Clan gasped, shocked, as I bit his ear, managing to take off a good-sized chunk. He yowled in pain. The Clan tried to come to his aid but he shouted at them to stay back. Meanwhile I was laying waste to his back and ears, raking my claws down his spine and biting wherever I could reach.

He rolled again, but I was ready. I threw myself free and landed a short distance away, panting.

"Enough of this," Firstar shouted. Both of us froze. "Ripplepaw," he said, gazing down at me. "You are a disappointment. I thought you would grow to be a great warrior. But instead you have betrayed your Clan."

"I'm not leaving!" I shouted.

"Oh yes," Flameclaw spat, "You are." With that he chased me. I did the natural thing. The natural, _cowardly _thing. I turned tail and ran like the Dark Forest was after me. I could hear Flameclaw hissing and spitting behind me, Firstar yowling at him, probably to let me go, and Rainstep yowling at him to stop and not hurt me, for StarClan's sake.

I kept running. We ran for StarClan knows how long. It felt like an eternity, that's all I know. After a while the yowls faded into the background, and all I could hear was the river in the distance, the crunch and rustle of the brush around me, and Flameclaw's and my own labored breathing. Flameclaw was catching up, dear StarClan, and I was in deep foxdung.

I splashed over the stream as we neared Darkstone, the mountain over which the sun sets. PeakClan has territory near there, on its neighbor, Fallstone. If I could get to their camp, they would protect me. I knew that for sure; Dawnflight, the deputy, had taken a liking to me at the last Gathering, and developed a contempt for Flameclaw. But the climb was too far, that I knew. The air would grow thin and I would collapse from lack of air. There was nothing I could do, I realized. Darkstone was treacherous for some way at the base, and wolves and mountain lions had been known to den there, plus the climbing was tough. It had never been settled by the Clans as far as I knew, for fear of the mountain's dangers.

I was going to die. Flameclaw was going to kill me. _StarClan, let it be quick, _I pleaded. Then I gave into the desperation of my exhausted body and collapsed near a large boulder at the very foot of Darkstone.

There was a yowl and a screech from above. I tensed, waiting for the impact of Flameclaw against me. But it never came. Instead I heard him yowl in pain, along with the furious screeches of another cat. I managed to lift my head and catch a glimpse of a grey tom wrestling with Flameclaw.

Then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 4

I woke hurting all over. I could hear the familiar sound of rain drumming on a stone roof, and smell herbs and the old aroma of fresh-kill. Where was I? Back in camp, in the medicine cat's den? It sure felt like it.

I managed to detect pawsteps over the rain. I opened my eyes and, through the darkness of a sunless morning, saw that I lay beneath a stone slab, propped up by boulders, not unlike our medicine den. A neat stock pile of herbs dominated one corner, while another held a bed of ferns and feathers. Looking down, I realized I was in a similar nest. It was really quite comfortable.

I turned to where the entrance must be, judging by the rain sound. A grey shape was moving through the rain. It stepped into the shelter and I realized it was a cat, the same grey tom who had fought Flameclaw. A sodden creature that I couldn't identify hung from his jaws. He put it down and shook, getting the water out of his fur. Blue eyes sparkling, he turned to me. "Oh good, you're awake," he said, smiling. "I brought breakfast." He picked up the prey and carried it to me, setting it down carefully. "Sorry it's so wet. I woke up and it was raining, and I was so preoccupied with you last night that I didn't have time to hunt before then."

"Don't apologize," I told him. I sniffed the prey, then took a bite. "This is good. What is it?"

He flicked his ears. "You've never seen mole before?"

"Mole?"

"They live in holes. You have to be patient and a good digger to catch those guys," he explained.  
I nodded and took another bite.

"What about you?"

"No worries. I'll catch something else. You need your strength."

I nodded again, gratefully, and kept eating. He watched me for a moment, then turned to his herb stock.

"Are you a medicine cat?"

He turned. "What?" I took another bite of mole.

"Those herbs. Are you a medicine cat?"

"No. But my mother sort of was."

"Oh."

"Finish your mole. I'll answer your questions when you're done."

"Okay." I hurried to finish the mole. StarClan knows I was curious about this tom.

When I was done, he silently gathered the bones and took them out of the den. He came back and shook himself, then settled in the nest near me, licking himself dry.

"What's your name?" I asked finally.

He looked up from his fur. "Storm. Yours?"

"Ripplepaw."

"You're a Clan cat?"

"Yes. ValleyClan."

"Well, judging by the way that tom was chasing you, I gathered you were a rouge."

"I guess I am now." We were silent for a while.

"So what's your story?" he asked quietly.

"The tom you saw killed our deputy, then was made deputy himself. I tried to stop him, but...they drove me out. I thought he was going to kill me, too." Then I added, more quietly, "You saved my life. Thanks."

He flicked his tail like it was no big deal. "It's no problem. I wouldn't be a very good cat if I hadn't, would I?"

"I guess not."

"And you wouldn't have been a very good apprentice if you hadn't tried to save your Clan, would you?"

I smiled a little. "I guess not."

"Then don't worry about it. I'll take care of you as long as you need it, and you're welcome to stay as long as you want. "

"I can't let you do that."

"Why not?"

"You need to hunt for yourself."

"I can hunt for two. Don't you worry about me."

I was uncertain, so I changed the subject. "What's your story?"

He shrugged. "Dad was a PeakClan. Got captured by Twolegs. Met mom, who was a kittypet. They ran away together, settled here, and had me. Dad taught her everything about the Clans, and they used their ways. That's where the herbs came from," he explained.

"Oh," I said. I wasn't sure what else to say.

He rose and went to his herb stock again. "You were surprisingly unwounded, considering the wounds you gave that warrior," he said conversationally.

"Mm," I muttered.

"I need to replace your poultices. Your legs and paws took a beating from your run. How far did you come, anyway?" he asked, sorting through a couple of herb piles.

"All the way from camp. Near the valley center."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"Stick your leg out."

"Um, okay." I extended my leg past the nest and I realized there were herbs stuck to it. He stepped over with a bundle of herbs in his mouth. He removed the old bits on my leg and chewed the fresh herbs, then spat them out and smoothed them around with his tongue on my leg.

"You wouldn't believe the mess you were in last night. Covered in twigs and leaves, thorns in your pads, vines around your legs, scratches all over. You're a tough one."

"Not tough enough to save my Clan," I replied darkly, looking down.

"Hey." He flicked my ears gently with his tail, making me look up. "Stop beating yourself up over something you had no control over. I have a feeling you're a great cat, Ripplepaw. I bet your Clan will see through that jerk in time."

"What if it's too late by then?"

He looked up and smiled grimly. "Then it'll be up to you and I, won't it?"

After Storm finished treating me again he went back to his herb corner and started sorting them quietly. Once in a while he'd glance back at me. We were pretty quiet. I'd try to talk to him, but he'd insist I needed rest and return to his herb stock, clearly deep in thought. After a while I left him alone.

When he was done sorting he gathered his discarded herbs and left the den. While he was gone it finally stopped raining. He stepped around the boulder and poked his head inside. "Hey. I'm going hunting. Will you be okay for a little while?"

"I'll do better than that, I'll come with you!" I told him, getting shakily to my paws.

He glanced at me doubtfully. "Your paws-"

"_My paws_ are just fine," I replied firmly. I walked over and touched noses with him. He sighed, but nodded, and I could tell he was happy.

"Come on, then." I looked around and realized we were in the middle of an old rockslide. Not a bad place to settle. We were a little ways up Darkstone, in a big gash cut through the trees by the rockslide. Small saplings and bushes had begun to come back, and I noted that with all the ready-made dens and young plant life, this was great place for prey, especially with the forests surrounding us.

"Amazing," I breathed. He nodded proudly.

"Yeah. The Clans should have settled here."

"There are predators all over the place. So many cats could have died on this mountain."

"Mm" was all he said. "Let's hunt!" We set off, scrambling through the rockslide. "There's usually plenty of mice around here, but as you're not used to moving through here, we've probably scared them off, so we'll go to the forest today," he said quietly as we prowled through the boulders. I nodded and made a point of moving even more quietly.

We reached the woods easily, and I could hear a stream running in the distance. "This is beautiful," I said, impressed. Despite the stories I'd heard about this mountain-the Clan scouts that had never come back, the rockslides long before my time,-I couldn't help admiring the place. It had everything a cat needed for survival.

We slipped through the still-wet trees, which glittered from raindrops in the afternoon sunlight. We hunted for a good long time and managed to catch quite a bit, as quite a few creatures had emerged to eat after the rain. We stopped when I stepped on a thorn and Storm insisted that we go back. He pulled it out and I limped back to the den, leaning on his shoulder.

We stayed quiet for several days. Storm went hunting or collecting herbs or just walking often, but only took me with him once a day. He explained that it was important I remain strong, but not tire myself out, and give my wounds and scratches a chance to heal. He brought me water in clumps of moss, changed our bedding once every couple of days, and freshened my poultices every day. The fresh kill pile in the corner was refreshed often. He did everything that a Clan cat would have done, save for border patrols. _StarClan, his father really was a Clan cat! _

One night I woke up and Storm was sitting in the middle of the den entrance, his back to me. I realized it was raining again, and he was watching it silently, perfectly still. Lightning flashed across the sky, and several heartbeats later, thunder followed. Storm didn't move.

I rose and padded to his side, sitting down next to him. He didn't even look at me, just kept staring straight ahead. We sat in silence for a long time. Finally he spoke. "It was a night like this," he murmured, almost to himself. "They left. To look for Courage. My brother. He hadn't come back from hunting. They said they had to find him."

"Storm?" I whispered. Again he refused to look at me.

"They left. This was the last place I saw them. I was only about your age." (Storm was about three moons older than I.) "They walked off. Just...disappeared...into the storm. I waited. I heard wolves, after a while. I kept waiting anyway. But on the moon's passing, I knew."

He finally turned his head. His blue eyes, filled with torment, and sorrow, and longing, emotions I'd never seen there before, pierced me.

"I knew they would never come back."

"Storm, I-"

"My name wasn't always Storm, you know," he cut me off. "It was Truth. To match Courage. Two of the things a cat needs most. But after they left...after the moon passed...I had to honor them. I had to let them know, wherever they were, that I remembered them. So I changed my name. I named myself Storm, for the night that took them away from me." His blue eyes pleaded with me. They begged me to understand. To forgive him for changing his name. For being selfish, or at least what he thought was selfish. He needed someone to tell him that it was okay.

And I did. I slid my head under his chin and licked his throat. "It's okay," I whispered. Storm let his head rest on top of mine. A low, shaky purr made his throat buzz in my ear. "I'm here now. It's okay."


	7. Chapter 5

After that, Storm gave me more freedom. He allowed me to go pretty much when ever and where ever I pleased, so long as I told him first. I wondered if he'd have let me go back to my Clan if I'd asked him, but I never did. I wouldn't dream of it.

From then on we hunted together. He never left me behind unless I asked to be. He taught me herbs and let me help gather them, and taught me some quick, basic remedies as well. I enjoyed my new life immensely. I loved the freedom of it, and the lack of snobbish older warriors. But I knew that I would have to go back. I procrastinated, though.

Until that one awful day.

It was gorgeous. The sun was shining prettily, the fresh-kill pile had enough on it to last us at least two days, the herbs were sorted, our nest's bedding changed (we shared one now), and we had some time all to ourselves.

We were lying in the sun in front of the den where a soft patch of grass grew, chatting about unimportant things. Suddenly Storm's ears pricked. He rolled over and leapt to his paws. I followed suit. "Who's there?" he shouted. I managed to pick it up, too. Someone was walking near.

A skinny, golden tabby cat topped a boulder in front of us with some difficulty.

Storm looked ready to spring, but I stopped him with a call of recognition.

"_Lilypaw?_"

The she-cat let out a cry and leapt down to where we sat. "Ripplepaw!" she meowed, sounding relieved. "And...who's this?" she added, turning to Storm.

"I'm Storm," he said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lilypaw."

"Actually, it's Lilyfrost now."

"Has it really been that long? Only two moon passes, I'd thought. We both had three left, didn't we?"

"Yes. But Flamestar..."

I bristled. "You're joking."

"I wouldn't joke about something like this."

"How awful is he?"

"Just horrible. A lot of us hate him but we're scared to do anything."

"How horrible?"

"It's not like we're starving or anything. But we know he's planning something. A lot of the cats believed you, including me."

"Really?" I asked, touched.

"Of course! And we're trying to do something about it. Rosepool's started an underground rebellion. We're trying to overthrow him. But we need you."

"Rosepool?" I asked, disbelieving. She nodded.

"Yeah. She saw a horrible omen for his leadership skills the second he started chasing you. But you know what the craziest thing is?"

"What?"

"The kits."

I bristled. "What has he done to the kits?"

"He hasn't done anything. But we're using them. As messengers. They can slip out through the nursery walls and out of camp. Shykit's just brilliant at it. She's delivered two messages to HillClan and LedgeClan so far."

"You let them go into the forest alone?"

"We send them out when a patrol made of our cats is in the area. They're not really in danger. Besides, Brightwing hates Flamestar as much as you. She's one of us. She suggested sending out Shykit."

"And Aspenwing's kits?"

"Almost old enough. We'll give them another half-moon, at least."

"She kitted?"

"Yes. Shimmerkit, and...Ripplekit."

"Ripplekit?" I whispered.

She nodded. "When Flamestar came back he didn't tell us what had happened. We didn't know if you were dead or alive. Then, at the Gathering, at the Rocks, he acted all mournful and Firstar said you were dead. I guess that's what he told him right before we reached the Rocks."

I was shaken by this fact, but not much. "How did you know?"

"Rosepool had a dream. Flamestar still respects her and she's playing her part well. So, he let her go on the Highstone Trek."

"Really?" (The Highstone Trek is a long Trek that takes you all the way up Highstone, the valley's highest mountain. Near the very top there's a cave where StarClan speaks to medicine cats.)

"Yeah. She delivered a message about our new leader while she was out. To HillClan. She said Rainstar was real nice about it and to keep him posted. We haven't reached PeakClan yet because obviously Shykit can't climb all the way up there."

"That's why you need me."

She gave me a look that quickly turned into a grin. "You've still got it."

"Of course. And I'll go. I promise. Can you make it back tomorrow?"

"No, I barely got away myself. But Shykit most likely could." The idea of little Shykit, the sweet little grey tabby, traipsing all around the valley made me nervous, but I didn't have a choice.

"Send her with the message you want given to Blizzardstar. We'll see she makes it back safely."

"You needn't worry. She's smart. She knows the territory by now better than most of the senior warriors," Lilyfrost assured me. I nodded.

Storm looked at Lilyfrost. "We will give the message. Now you'd best leave before you're missed," he added gently.

Lilyfrost nodded. "It's been wonderful seeing you again, Ripplepaw. And it's been a pleasure to meet you," she added to Storm.

She turned and started over the boulders when I remembered something.

"Lilyfrost?"

She turned. "Yes?"

"Firstar. How...how did he die?"

Lilyfrost just gave me this bleak, sad, cold look. "How do you think?"

And then she was gone, leaving me frozen in horror.

"Hey! You!" a voice yowled. We were awfully close to the PeakClan border, and I was nervous. Returning to the Clans from being "dead" was dangerous, but I had to do it. I ran over the message in my mind again. _"Rosepool said to tell you to tell Blizzardstar that Flamestar's a raving lunatic and he's scheming up something awful, but we're not sure what yet," _Shykit had said. If that wasn't putting it simply I didn't know what was.

I was counting on Dawnflight being on the patrol that spotted us. She was more trusting than some of her Clan, and she knew me and, as I said before, disliked Flamestar. _Please, StarClan,_ I begged.

Luck was, for once, with me. Dawnflight raced up at the head of a border patrol. She saw me and her eyes got huge. She skidded to a stop rather comically a few tail lengths away from us, up the rock face. "Ripplepaw?" she demanded in a hushed voice. I nodded. She cleared the distance instantly and began licking my ears. "I knew it! I knew you weren't dead! Flamestar's a big fat liar!" she declared.

"You're right," I reply. "That's why we're here."

She was looking at Storm curiously, so I said, "Dawnflight, this is-" but she cut me off.

"Who was your father?" she asked softly, looking at him carefully.

"Swiftriver, of PeakClan," he replied calmly, respectfully.

"I might've guessed," she murmured, looking far away. She shook herself slightly. By now the patrol had gathered and was exclaiming happily over my arrival, and nodding courteously to Storm.

"I see," Dawnflight said. "Well, we'd better get back to camp. Blizzardstar will want to see you both." She turned and led us off, the patrol walking around us, peppering us with questions, most of which we ignored.

At last we reached the PeakClan camp, which is made of a series of caves and dense bushes; it's located near the treeline, and they need all the shelter they can get. Dawnflight led us through the maze of dens and curious onlookers to a niche in the rock. She called out, "Blizzardstar, you have visitors."

"Who?" he called back.

"Ripplepaw, of ValleyClan, and..." she looked at Storm.

"Storm," he said.

There was rustling from inside the den, then a soft "Come in."

We wriggled through the niche. It looked narrow but once you squeezed through it was actually very spacious. We were in a small cave. Light came in through the niche and a few cracks in the ceiling. A white tom was visible, sitting on a nest. "Ripplepaw, of ValleyClan?" he repeated, looking me over. "How very interesting. And...Storm, is it?"

"Yes."

"His father is Swiftriver," Dawnflight said. Blizzardstar looked shocked.

"I see," he said, his gaze raking over Storm, who sat still and stared calmly back. "Well. It appears we have much to talk about. Ripplepaw, you first." He turned to me. I shifted my paws nervously and began.

"It all started when Flamestar killed Frostleaf..." I began. Then I told him the whole story. His eyes got bigger and bigger until they were practically the size of boulders.

"So what do you plan to do?" he asked when I'd finished. I guess the fact that Flamestar had lied about my death had cinched it for him.

"Take him down. He's got about half the Clan on his side, most of the big fighters. The only reason we haven't rebelled yet is because we're afraid of what will happen if they lose. Also, they're afraid he has outside resources; Shykit has reported seeing him talking with strange cats near the outer border. They're seeking help from the other Clans. That's why I'm here. Obviously Shykit can't make it."

"Of course. You can count on us. Come and fetch us whenever you're ready. Do you have a message?"

"Yes.'Tell Blizzardstar that Flamestar's a raving lunatic and he's scheming up something awful, but we're not sure what yet.'"

He nodded, then turned to Storm. "I'm afraid it's your turn, son."

"Of course." He shifted his stiff pose and laid down. "It's quite simple, really. My father encountered some humans hiking. They captured him and took him back to their nests. He fell in love with my mother and they ran away together. He taught her Clan stuff; all he knew about herbs. They found a den in the rockslide on Darkstone and had me and my brother. I've been living quietly ever since. That is, until I had to save a certain she-cat," he added, glancing at me teasingly. I glanced at my paws.

Blizzardstar nodded. "Where is your family now?"

I winced. Storm tensed, but relaxed quickly. "Gone. Dead, I suppose," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Blizzardstar said gently. "He was a great warrior. " He sighed heavily, then turned to me. "You two had better get back. We'll keep our eyes and ears open. You have my word."

"Okay. We'd better go now. Take care." We slipped out of the den and hurried from PeakClan.

A few days later the call came. Lilyfrost came tearing into our den. We leaped to our paws to see a gasping Lilyfrost, one ear dripping blood. "It's started," she gasped. "The strange cats-they're attacking. The kits went to tell HillClan and LedgeClan. Hurry!" She flopped down on the den floor. Storm bent over her, then grabbed some herbs. I raced off to alert PeakClan. "No!" she gasped out. "There's no time! Just go to camp." Storm nodded.

"Go. I'll catch up." I flicked my tail worriedly, then raced off.

I could hear the battle long before I reached it. Unfamiliar scents flooded my senses and I ran even faster. I reached camp and looked around in horror.

Several of ValleyClan's warriors were locked in combat with other warriors from ValleyClan, and I recognized a few from other Clans. But the scene was dominated by other cats, many of them. I stood stricken, then threw myself at the other cats. I caught a grey tom by the ear. He screeched and turned, striking at me.

"Who in the name of StarClan are you?" I yowled.

"How dare you speak of StarClan when StarClan and your own kind have forgotten us?" the tom snarled.

"WHAT?" I demanded. He didn't answer, only dragged his claws down my shoulder. I gave a yowl of pain and launched myself at him, bowling him over and slashing him. He moaned in pain and I darted off.

It was carnage. Blood spotted the ground. I would take down one cat and move onto the next. It wasn't easy, though. They fought like Clan cats, and, after the grey tom's outburst, I wondered if maybe they were.

There was a yowl and PeakClan streamed into the clearing. Dawnflight leapt over to me. "How did you get here?" I yowled.

"Shykit," she replied, yelling over the noise. "That kit is brave!" She engaged a random tabby cat as I fought another. I could hear Storm yelling my name, and turned, too late. A red she-cat already had her claws in my throat and I went down hard. The last thing I remember is gasping to Storm, who had rushed to me, "Tell Dawnflight they're Clan cats." The red she-cat's eyes went wide, and she said something to Storm in a rush, something I couldn't quite make out.

Then everything went black.


	8. Chapter 6

I woke up and it was raining again, drumming steadily on a stone roof. My first thought was that I was back in Storm's den, our den. It certainly smelled like it. "Storm," I moaned.

"Right here," his soft voice said.

"Move, son. I'm still working," Rosepool said gently. "C'mon, hon. You came back from the dead once, you can't leave now," she muttered, almost to herself. I blinked my eyes open and realized I was in the medicine cat den in camp.

"Rosepool?" I asked. "Where's the other cats?"

"Which other cats?"

"Them. The other ones."

"Oh. They're outside, resting. What's left of them, anyway." I felt my blood run cold and stood.

"Ripplepaw! Lie down this instant!" Rosepool commanded.

"No," I replied. "Please, Rosepool. I have to talk to them." I brushed past her. She protested but Storm said something softly to her and hurried after me, letting me lean on his shoulder. I limped across our clearing, which bore many bodies, with cats huddled around them, the other Clans' medicine cats hurrying from group to group. The other Clan, the nameless Clan, was huddled by themselves off in a corner of the overcrowded camp around their own dead. Heads turned as I walked by, whispers piercing the silent air. The nameless Clan rose to their paws almost as one, lowering their heads to me.

"Why are they doing that?" I whispered to Storm.

One of the other cats picked it up and called back, "Because you stopped the battle. You understood." His fellows nodded, their eyes filled with gratitude. I ducked my head and limped over to Highboulder. Storm helped me up and I stood there for a second. No cat argued.

I took a deep breath. "We have all suffered greatly tonight." Heads nodded in agreement. "It was not the fault of the group who now rests over there," I insisted, flicking my tail at the Clan. "It was the fault of one cat and one cat only. Flamestar is the only one cat at fault for this battle. But the Clans from long ago are also at fault." The looks of agreement on the Clan cats' faces changed from agreement to confusion, while the nameless Clan nodded.

"She's right," one called.

"What?" one of our cats yowled

"Listen!" Dawnflight snapped back. Silence fell once more.

I nodded at her and continued. "I don't quite know the full story," I said. "But I do know that the Clans have, long ago, wronged these cats. They are a Clan. They belong here, but they were driven away for reasons unknown. They were forgotten. Flamestar no doubt offered them their territory back. They could not refuse. They assisted him in an effort to right the wrong we committed so long ago."

Yowls of confusion and protest broke the silence, but they were quieted again by another yowl.

Two cats stepped forward from the nameless Clan. A grey she-cat and a black tom. The she-cat spoke first. "How do you know all this, youngster?"

I shrugged. "I listened."

The nameless Clan nodded approval. "Well done," the tom rasped. "Yes. We are DarkClan. Clan of Darkstone."

Shocked gasps rippled through the camp.

"Why did you leave?" I asked.

"It wasn't a good place for a Clan. The terrain was so unstable, and a rockslide crushed our camp and killed several of our cats." (Storm and I exchanged a glance.) "We sought new territory, but the other Clans would give us none. We fled the valley and we're living close. We send scouts out once in a while, to check out the other Clans. One of us met Flamestar, and he offered us a deal. We were foolish enough to accept it."

"Flamestar was a lying scumbag," Dawnflight replied. "He fooled many others. Don't worry about it." The black tom nodded gratefully.

"I'm afraid we have no territory to offer you except for your old home," Blizzardstar said regretfully.

Storm leapt up beside me. "I have lived on Darkstone for over seven moons, my family longer. It is a wonderful place," he insisted

"It has been stable for many moons," Stonestar added. "The rocks have not thundered any time in living memory."

The DarkClan cats began nodding. "It's better than nothing," the grey she-cat pointed out. "We won't be able to make it out of the valley like this. We should stay a while," she pressed.

The black tom sighed. "I suppose."

I smiled. "Welcome."

Stonestar, Rainstar and Blizzardstar nodded. "Welcome. I am Blizzardstar," Blizzardstar said.

"I am Rainstar."

"I am Stonestar."

"I am Nightstar," the black tom said. We nodded welcome. A few cats cheered.

"Where's Flamestar?" I asked. Stonestar flicked his tail at the orange body. I winced. Storm leaned over and whispered to me.

"You'd better get down." He helped me off the boulder and back into the medicine den, where a lovingly ticked off Rosepool hustled me into a nest and started grabbing herbs.

"We are here today to name a new apprentice, and two warriors," Lilystar announced from atop Highboulder.

"Shykit, come forward." The grey she-kit bounced forward. "From this day forward, until she earns her warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Shypaw," she said. "Meadowjay, you shall be her mentor. Pass on all the courage and skill you poses to her."

_Won't take much, _I thought as the Clan cheered and mentor and apprentice touched noses.

"Ripplepaw and Storm, come forward." The two of us stepped up. Storm looked nervous, but I comforted him with a gentle lick. "This ceremony is long overdue," Lilystar said, "But it's better late than never. Sooo..." She took a deep breath and looked down at the two of us. "Ripplepaw, Storm, do you promise to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

_No duh, _I couldn't help thinking. "I do." Storm nodded his agreement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I grant you your warrior names. Ripplepaw, from this day forward, you shall be known as Ripplefern. Storm, you shall be known as Stormheart. StarClan honors your skill, courage, intelligence, and everything else that allows us all to be standing here today, with a new Clan in our midst. Welcome, warriors!" she cried. The Clan erupted into cheers.

I felt like I was going to cry. I lifted my head to the heavens and prayed. _You hear that, Rainstep? You hear that, Firstar? You hear that, Frostleaf? Your little apprentice is finally a warrior._


	9. Epilogue

I lie in the old burned out tree that is the nurserey. Rosepool leans over. "Congratulations! You have three healthy kits. Two toms and a she-cat. Yes, Stormheart, you can come in," she sighs, moving aside. My mate charges in. "Three kits! Great job!" he says, licking my face gently.

"You're telling me," I mutter. He laughs. I lean down and lick the grey tom nuzzling my belly. "What should we name them?"

"You pick," he says.

"Um, okay. The she-kit...Frostkit," I say, licking my little, unusually pale grey she-cat.

"Perfect."

"This tom...Rainkit," I say, touching a blue-grey tom with my nose.

"Lovely."

"And the last one...Couragekit." I look up from my little grey tabby tom. There's a soft look, a look of intense, sad gratitude in Stormheart's eyes.

"Thank you," he whispers.

I smile and touch noses with him. "We have to honor them, don't we?"

"Yes," he says softly. Then he licks my ears.

"We're here now," he breathes. "It's okay."

As usual, it was too much to hope.


End file.
